Physical therapy can be a difficult process for patients recovering from injuries and/or accidents. While licensed and trained physical therapists can assist heavily in the process of rehabilitation, new techniques and products may assist in patient recovery. Specifically, small devices that require minimal physical therapist oversight, and that can allow a patient to perform exercises independently would be helpful. Such devices may allow the patient to perform exercises in a physical therapy office setting or at home.
The present disclosure relates to a physical therapy device that assists the user in rehabilitating their feet and hands. The present disclosure will allow patients to work on balance and stability of the peripheral extremities, such as the foot and hands, without the assistance of a physical therapist or another person. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to small devices that are easily transportable, and that can be easily modified to increase or decrease the level of difficulty for different patients.